


Forever Bound

by AnnaOnTheMoon, GottaHaveAName



Series: Broken Chains [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottaHaveAName/pseuds/GottaHaveAName
Summary: Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher are called to a tribunal regarding their relationship.  A conversation with Wesley leads to action, and the family moves forward together.





	Forever Bound

When I made the suggestion to my Mom and the Captain that they elope, I never thought they’d take me seriously.  Well, my mom didn’t at first.  She looked at me and snapped my name in that “be glad you’re an adult” way she has when she’s not pleased.   Captain Picard kind of laughed at me a bit, but then he got this thoughtful look on his face and that’s always when things get interesting. 

“Beverly, he has a point.”

“What?”  She turned wide eyes towards him, like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing.  To be honest, I sort of wondered myself.

“He’s rooming with an admiral’s son because it’s assumed he’s our son.  Starfleet hasn’t raised any concerns over his attendance, neither have they contacted us and requested that we be separated.”  I could see the wheels start turning for my mom.  “We both know that rumor has us all but married, and has since you boarded my ship and I let Wesley on the bridge.” 

My mom nodded, and I about swallowed my tongue.  I didn’t know the rumors started that early.  People must have been really careful around me, but maybe that explained why Lt. Carruthers said it wasn’t surprising that I got a commendation in the official reports after the PSI 2000 Virus incident and I reversed the tractor beam to be a repulse beam.  No wonder he was always careful around me after that.  Wow.  

“Well, I guess there goes my plan to ask if you wanted a big wedding.”  Mom smiled, and Captain…or should I say Dad dropped to his knee and pulled out a ring. 

“I’d intended on giving this to you after the inquiry.”  He grinned.  “But then our son used that brilliant brain of his.”  He tilted his head towards me when he said “our son” and raised his eyebrow.  I knew he was teasing a bit, but I loved hearing him call me his son. 

“Please, Mom?”  I didn’t want to admit how disappointed I’d have been if she said no and I ended up missing their wedding.

“What, ganging up on me to get married?”  Mom smiled and shook her head.  “Are you sure you’re ok with this, Wes?”

“Yes.”  I nodded, hoping I’d not been nodding like a five year old who’d just been asked if he wanted a toy.  “Can I call you Dad?”  Captain Picard cleared his throat and looked up at my mother.

“Beverly Crusher, I’ve loved you since you were a cadet.”  That was news to me.  I thought they’d fallen in love after Dad died. “Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes.” 

One of the things you never think about is what your parents look like when they get engaged.  I’m fortunate to have seen my mom’s face.  She was glowing.  I hope that one day, I can make someone that happy.

Then the kiss.  That was pretty gross.  I turned away a little bit, and was glad Tom was out.  There are some things you just don’t want to think about.  Your parents making out is one of them.

“Well, my boy.”  Captain Picard held his hand out to me and gave me a weak handshake.  “Would you like to call this old man Dad?”

“I’d love to, Sir.  I mean, Dad.”  My mom just laughed. 

“Come on, you two.  We have that meeting in an hour, Jean-Luc.  Do you think we can pull this off?”

“Sure you can.”  I grinned.  “I happen to have a few friends.”  I tapped my badge.  This was fun.  “Crusher to K’Zed.” 

“K’Zed here.”  A gravely voice came over the COMM.

“My parents are here, and they are FINALLY going to get married.  Do you have time for a quick ceremony?”  I winked at my mom, who’s hands had gone to her hips. 

“Sure.”  He sounded happy enough to put his newly attained legal status to work.

“We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting.  K’Zed out.”

“Who is K’Zed?”

“He just graduated and is the new Justice of the Peace for students.  You’re the parents of a student, so I’m sure you’ll be covered.  Besides, you’re Captain Picard.”  I grinned at my new dad.  “Get going, and I’ll meet you on the third floor of the legal building.”

They left, and I stood there, just feeling happy for a moment. 

Witnesses!  I’m one, but we’d need another.  There was only one other person who knew how I felt about the Captain, and she was no further away than a COMM call.

“Crusher to Guinan.”

“Guinan here.  This is a surprise.”

“Can you come down to the academy?  Mom and Dad are FINALLY getting married, and we need another witness.  You’re like family to Dad.  Please?”

“Dad, eh?”  Guinan’s voice smiled.  “Just try to keep me away.”

#####

I caught up with Mom and Dad about two blocks from my quarters and we walked the rest of the way together.  I can’t tell you how good it felt to walk in between them, talking about stuff from the Enterprise.  I missed everyone more than I wanted to admit.  

“You know, Wesley, once this is done, we’ll be able to spend some time with you.”  Dad smiled as he spoke.  “I’ve arranged for your mother and I to have a week’s leave to visit my brother Robert and his family.  Would you like to go with us this weekend and meet them?”

“Sure, but what if you, I mean, we, quit Starfleet?”

“Then I’m assuming time will no longer be an issue, and your mother and I will take up residence in Aunt Adele’s old house.”  He patted my shoulder.  “You’ll always have a home with us, Wesley.  I can see those wheels turning.”

“I’m glad.”  I waited a moment, and then asked if I could change my name to Picard.  “Do you think Dad would mind?”

“Which Dad?”  Mom knocked her shoulder against mine.  “I think Jack would be proud of you, no matter what.”

“This dad would be honored.” 

I didn’t know my cheeks could hurt from smiling.

“There you are.  I was beginning to worry.”  Guinan walked up to us, her bright yellow dress flowing behind her in the wind.  “I decided to show up in case I was needed for anything.”

“Wesley!”  Mom laughed as she shook my arm and greeted their friend.

“Yes.”  Dad leaned forward and gave her a kiss to her cheek.  “Welcome, and would you be willing to observe our marriage?”

“Absolutely.”  Guinan looked placidly between the two.  “Took you long enough.” 

#### 

The mingled family walked into K’Zed’s office and Wesley smiled at his friend. 

“These are my parents, Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher.”

“May I offer congratulations on this step?”  K’Zed held out a form.  “Please fill this out, and then we’ll get started.  Your son tells me you’re in a bit of a hurry.”

“A little.”  My mother mock-glared at me.  Guinan just chuckled. 

“Will you be exchanging rings?”

“No.”  Dad shook his head.  “We intend to buy them from a jeweler in LaBarre.”

“Very well.”  K’Zed cleared his throat.  “There is also one line that some request left, and others oppose.”

“Is it that obedience line?”  Dad shook his head.  “The only time I want her promising to obey me is when on duty.  Leave that nonsense out.”

“Yes, Sir.”  K’Zed collected the form and looked it all over.  “I am ready to proceed whenever you are.”

“Picard.”  Guinan pulled a ring out of her robes and gave Dad a disapproving look.  “Give the woman a ring.”

####

I know I shouldn’t, but I couldn’t help but compare Jean-Luc with memories of Jack from our wedding.  I couldn’t believe I was standing in a newly graduated lawyer’s office getting married.  My last wedding had been stressful, planned to death, and I’d gone through the day feeling like a guest at my own affair.

This wedding was so different.  I nearly laughed once, as the joy in Jean-Luc’s eyes was contagious.  Memories of his serious expression flooded me, and I realized then that he’d loved me enough to watch me marry someone else and had stood up with us, agreeing to be a part of our lives, no matter how much it hurt him.  If only Jack had been half this happy. 

There had always been something that niggled me about that day, and I’d thought for years that it was my imagination, but seeing Jean-Luc today, it hit me.  Jack hadn’t once shown this sort of joy.  Realization swept over me once again as I battled once again with the thought that I should have dumped Jack and asked Jean-Luc out, pregnancy or not.  I pushed all of that aside and focused on the man staring at me with such obvious love.

“Do you, Beverly Crusher, take this man, Jean-Luc Picard, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”  The look on Jean-Luc’s face as I said my vows and promised to be by his side had me mesmerized.  The minute movements of his forehead, the raising and lowering of an eyebrow as he watched me, and the tiny squeezes he gave my hands during the ceremony are all burned into my memory.  Flashes of my ceremony with Jack couldn’t be stopped, and I knew I was making the right decision this time.  I was finally marrying the right man.    

When K’Zed declared us married, Jean-Luc’s eyes closed for a brief moment before he pulled me close and gave me the gentlest kiss.  His lips surrounded my lower lip, and then slowly nibbled the top as well. 

“I love you, Mrs. Picard.”  He fairly whispered the words as he backed away. 

“I love you, too.”  We exchanged one more brief kiss before he pulled away and reached out a hand to our son.

“Thank you, Wesley.  You’ve done a good turn today.”

“Anything for you and Mom.”  Wesley’s smile lit up the room.  “I’m sorry we need to get going to your meeting with the admirals.”

“Indeed.”  The two men in my life shared a handshake.  As we walked across the campus, each of them took an arm.  It was wonderful to be walking between them, especially since we were now a real family.

#####

“I’m sorry you can’t go in with us.”  I squeezed Wesley’s hand.  “I don’t want to incur the wrath of the admirals any more than our marriage will.”

“They won’t care, Mom.”  He rolled his eyes.  “Have a little faith.”

“Your mother and I lost faith in humanity a long time ago, I’m afraid.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.  “Now, if we were dealing with Vulcans, it’d be an entirely different matter.”

“Ok, you two.”  I looked between my teasing men.  “Let your father and me get this over with.”

“Good luck.”  Wes went over to a bench and sat.  “I’ll be here when you’re done.”

#####

“Captain Picard, while I appreciate your years of service, getting married in a rush ceremony to avoid disciplinary action calls your commitment to this organization into question.” 

“Who says this was rushed?”  I wasn’t sure what Nechayev was going for, but I wasn’t going to let her mock my marriage.

“You were married only minutes ago by a newly graduated lawyer.  You don’t consider that to be rushed?”

“No.”  I shook my head.  “I do believe our son, Wesley, can attest to the fact that we have been together for the past several years.”

“Wesley Crusher?”

“Also known as Wesley Picard.”  I was suddenly grateful for the misunderstanding surrounding our little family.  “Wesley has been granted special rooming considerations based on his status as my son.  The school administration felt that as the son of a famous captain,”  I gestured to myself, “He would have a more normal school experience if he roomed with another of similar standing.  It’s not without irony that his roommate is Tom Paris, Admiral Paris’ son.”  I looked around the room.  “Can you really say that marrying my son’s mother is hasty, unplanned, or a random act to avoid disciplinary action, when our son is nearly 22 years of age?”

The room was quiet, except for the buzzing of quiet conversation.  I shot a quick look to my wife, who breathed deeply and nodded.  I could only hope my words were enough to sway the board.

#####

“What’s the good word?”  Guinan came and sat next to Wesley. 

“Nothing yet.” 

“What will you do if they are disciplined or separated?”

“We’re all going to quit Starfleet.”

“You as well?”

“Yes.”  Wesley nodded emphatically.  “Dad said we’ll go live at the vineyard and we can all get jobs around if we need to.”

“Do you believe that will be necessary?”

“No.”  Wesley grinned.  “Dad pointed out that they put me with Admiral Paris’ son because they all assume I’m his kid.  If they really had a problem with Mom and Dad, they’d have said something before.  This is all bluster and show.”  He shrugged.  “At least, that’s what Dad thinks.  He’s usually right.”

########

“Captain Picard, there is a difference between a quiet relationship and an open proclamation of that relationship through marriage.”

“You object to our marriage?”  I saw my wife stand and approach.  “Or do you object to our serving together while married?  I believe you’ll find that we’ve worked well together for several years.  If our relationship would have affected our work, it would have happened by now.”

“Doctor Crusher… apologies, Doctor Picard, no one is questioning your ability to serve well together.  We are questioning your choice to display your relationship in such a way.”

I shook my head, and Beverly thankfully saw my warning to not let her temper rule this discussion. 

“This is ludicrous.”  I looked at the three admiral panel before me.  “You admit and acknowledge to no concerns with my ability to command, my wife’s ability to follow orders, or our ability to work successfully as part of the bridge staff, yet this continues.”  I watched as all three looked down and away.  “Our son has been given considerations regarding his education and ensuring that he’s kept from harassment from other students, just like any of your children.  I believe it’s time to find out what this is really about?  It can’t possibly be about our relationship.”

“We are concerned about how your relationship will affect moral across all of Starfleet.”

“How our relationship will affect morale?”  I resisted the urge to mock their statement.  “Is there a problem with morale on our ship?”

“No.”

“Have other couples sought to serve together?”

“Yes.” Nechayev nodded.  “Several.”

“Did they make their requests before our relationship became public?”

“Your relationship has always been public, Captain.”  Beverly and I both smirked as we exchanged glances. 

“If that is true, then our recent status change should have little to no effect.”

“We’ll break for a short recess.”  Admiral Woods stood.  “We’ll reconvene in fifteen minutes.”

#####

“What happened?”  Wesley and Guinan stood as we exited the room. 

“We’re waiting for them to discuss Jean-Luc’s ability to see through their garbage.” 

“Are they really questioning your ability to work together?”  Guinan shook her head. 

“No, they want to make an example of us so that others don’t get the idea that being married to your CMO or Captain makes service easy.”

“That’s pretty stupid.”  Wesley rolled his eyes.  “If anything, it’s harder to make it all work.” 

“You’ve figured that out already, have you?”  Jean-Luc clapped Wesley on the shoulder.  “I always knew you were smart.”

“Yes, because only a smart kid would be able…”

“You mean only a smart-assed kid.”  Jean-Luc pushed Wesley’s jaw with his fist while the two laughed. 

A throat cleared in the hall behind the laughing family. 

“We’re ready to hand down our decision.”

“Good luck.”  Wesley smiled bravely. 

“It’ll be ok, kiddo.”  Beverly kissed his cheek while Jean-Luc simply nodded.  He thanked Guinan for staying, and the couple reentered the tribunal.

######

Jean-Luc and Beverly emerged from the tribunal with frustrated expressions. 

“What happened?”

“We’re still in Starfleet, and we’re still serving together, but now we need to focus on making the rules more family friendly for bridge personnel.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “I used to wonder why more captains didn’t have their families with them on their ships, and now I know.”

“That bad, huh?”  Guinan smirked.  “Do I sense a lengthy project coming for you?”

“Maybe.”  Beverly shrugged.  “Probably just a few calls to people I know can work on it.  I think I’m going to be busy with other things.”

“Oh?”  Jean-Luc tilted his head in her direction.  “What other plans are you making?”

“We’ll discuss it later.” 

“And that’s my cue to ask Guinan to take a tour of the campus with me, especially since I’m staying in Starfleet, too.”  Wesley grinned. 

“Be home in time for dinner.”  Beverly nodded her consent for his leaving.  “We’ll have dinner at our apartment here, not on the ship.”

“Ok.”  Wesley and Guinan headed off towards the main part of the campus, while Jean-Luc and Beverly walked to the public transportation depot.  Her apartment was just off campus, and the public busing system would do nicely.

#####

Jean-Luc poured each of them a glass of wine from the bottle he’d replicated. 

“It’s not Chateau Picard, but it’ll do.”  He kissed her gently as he handed her the glass.  She took a sip and made a face. 

“Hm.”  Grabbing the front of his shirt, she pulled him back in for another taste of his lips.  “It’ll do.  It’s drinkable.”

“Indeed.”  He took her glass and set both of them down and wrapped his arms around her waist.  “What would you like for dinner?”

“You.” 

“Cheeky.”  He reached down and squeezed her bottom.  “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”  Another kiss, and they separated, each picking up their glasses again.  “In all seriousness, I think I’d like either stroganoff or orange chicken.”

“That’s a rather wide set of choices.”

“What can I say?  They both sound good.”

Jean-Luc yawned and then grimaced.  “So does a nap.”

“So go take one.”  Beverly patted his chest.  “I can order dinner in, if you’d rather.  I’m a little tired myself.”

“What time will Wesley and Guinan get back?”  Jean-Luc stretched and then frowned as his back cramped.  “I think I will take a nap.  Why don’t we just replicate whatever everyone wants later?”

“Sounds good.”  Beverly tried hiding a yawn behind her hand.  “Oi.  When did I get so tired?”

“Probably happened when you married an old man.”

“Hush.  You’re not that old.”

“I feel old.” Jean-Luc turned and headed for the bedroom. “Joining me?”

“Mm, are we napping, or....” Jean-Luc stifled another yawn and Beverly laughed.

“Napping it is. Come on.” Beverly led Jean-Luc into the bedroom. “I haven’t been here in a while, but it’s cleaned regularly. Let’s get that dress uniform off you.”   Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows as his wife reached for the clasp at the neck of his uniform. He reached for her hips again and she laughed. “Jean-Luc, don’t start anything you can’t finish.”

“Who says I can’t finish?” He yawned again. Beverly grinned.

“Well, that yawn for one thing.” Beverly shimmied out of her dress uniform and tossed it on the back of a chair before tugging off Jean-Luc’s. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

Fifteen minutes later found them curled together in bed, discussing the events of the day in hushed tones.  They had changed out of their uniforms, but had opted for comfortable clothing so they’d be ready for their evening once Wesley and Guinan returned.  Jean-Luc’s yawning had become more frequent, and his replies slower.

“Wesley’s birthday is in two months.”  Beverly laced her fingers with her husband’s.  “What do you think we should get him?”

A quiet snore in her ear was his reply.

 


End file.
